Princess SarahThe Dragons Return
by shadow130wolf
Summary: A loyal friend must go on a perilous journey in hopes of saving a girl important in his life.   "Run!"he yelled as fire came down from the sky.Please read and rate so I know how it's going.
1. Stordon Of Kiendou

**This is one of my new stories. I'm new at this so sorry about if the story is lame, or to short.**

**New chapters will be added later so enjoy. And sorry about an miss spelled words I did my best to fix them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Stordon Of Kiendou<strong>

**The Dragon & the Princess**

Clink, Clink! The sound of an iron hammer forging metal filled the small building. The small building was made entirely of wood an is home to the greatest blacksmith in the land, and his young apprentice. Most of the small shop is dominated by a large furnace which hisses with fire. A great anvil sat at the center of the shop while tools, water buckets, metal scraps, swords, shields, and armor line the walls and make piles on the dirt floor. At the front of the shop left of the front entrance is a large window open to the streets. In the center of the shop standing at the anvil is the great blacksmiths apprentice. He stands tall at least a foot over an average man. He has short chestnut colored hair and his bangs are lightly spiked from being seared by the hot flames. The young man stands at the anvil using tongs to hold an small U shaped piece of metal down he continuously hits the hot metal with an iron hammer. Focused on the task at hand he does not notice a young girl about his age sitting on the windows edge. The girl with nicely brushed long dark black hair. Her hair is tied back in a traditional low pony tail with long bangs hanging on the side of her face. The young girls hair was decorated with red and white ribbons that ran the length of her hair. She wore fine cloths that matched her ribbons precisely. Unlike the apprentice who had the very tanned skin of a working peasant or commoner the girl had light pale like skin of a noble. The girl spoke startling the boy and causing him to strike the anvil with his hammer.

"Hi Arron!"

Arron turned to see the noble girl sitting on the windows edge and waving at him. He turned back to his work with a frustrated growl, and continued to strike the hot metal.

"Can't you see I'm working." Arron announced over the striking of the hammer.

"What are you making?"

Arron hit the hot metal one more time before he picked it up using the tongs and diped the bright red U shaped iron into a barrel of water. The water hissed and sizzled as the red hot iron made contact. He then held the the iron up to his face to inspect it. The young man then turned back to the noble girl and held out the metal to show her.

"I'm making horseshoes for the gray stallion out back. Do you want to come watch me shoe him?"

Both Arron and the noble girl walked through a back door and into an open roofed area. Different working equipment lined the walls as well as forged tools and weapons. To the right of the area were two animal stalls and three spaced out wooden posts. Tied to one of the posts was a storm cloud gray stallion with blue eyes. The stallion was tall and fairly build. His fur was clean with not a hint of dirt. Arron approached the stallion with the shoes, a smaller hammer, a special stool to place to horses foot on, and a hoof cleaning kit. Arron proceed to clean and trim the hoof then he nailed on the first shoe.

"So this is Sir Donor's horse, Storm Run?" The girl asked while petting the horses muzzle.

"Yeah, the horse is a pain when it comes time to shoe him."

Just Arron said his last word the horse pulled its hind right foot from his grip and kicked him in the chest. The force of the kick knocked the breath from his lungs and set him backward on to the cold dirt floor. Arron leaned up to see the girl covering her mouth with her hand trying desperately not to laugh. He stood and gathered his tools to finish Storm Run's hind right hoof.

"So this is what you have been doing all day, Arron?"

Arron moving to Storm Run's front right foot looked up to see the sarcastic smile on her face.

"Are you talking about making the shoes and shoeing the horses or getting kicked by ill mannered nobleman's horses?"

Her smile grew even larger as she thought about his response.

"Both."

He sighed as he turned back to his work thinking of his day long humiliation in trying to care for stubborn Storm Run. While securing Storm Run's hoof in his grip he answered her without looking up at her.

"No comment."

She lightly laughed at his response. Finishing Storm Run's front right hoof Arron stood and fixed his brown ash stained leather gloves and glanced at the girl. She had now made her self comfortable by pulling up a stool and sitting next to Storm Run so she could lazily pet him.

"What have you been up to Sarah, did you get in trouble at the castle again?" Arron spoke using the same hint of sarcasm she used on him.

Sarah's smile faded as she glared at Arron. "Well?" he asked. She did not answer and continued to glare. Arron went back to work nailing the last shoe in place when a voice filled the air.

"Hey Arron."

A young man perhaps Arron's age walked in to the shoeing area. He was average height shorter than Arron, but taller than Sarah. He wore the cloths a low ranking commoner much like Arron and had tanned skin. He also wore a small raccoon hat over his light blond hair. He walked over next to Arron with a stool and was about to take a seat when Arron tossed him a bucket and brush.

"Whats this for, he asked, I've already taken a bath."

Sarah was quick to answer. From the other side of the horse she answered the confused boy. "I believe that would be for the horse."

The blond haired young man was startled by the voice as he did not see her when he entered the room. He walked over to the other side of Storm Run to get a better look at the stranger.

"Arron you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend."

Arron shocked by his friends response immediately denied it.

"Shes not my girlfriend Carl!"

"Really, well in that case." Carl approached Sarah and grabbed her hand to introduce himself. "Hi, I'm Carl" he said as he flexed his weak arm. Sarah did her best not to laugh at him. Carl did his best to appear smooth and cooler than he really was.

"Um-Hi Carl," She hesitated doing her best not to laugh at him. "I', Sarah." Carl looked at her and then at Arron. Once he returned his back to Sarah he spoke. His next words surprised both Arron and Sarah.

"That's cool did you know Sarah that you have the same name as King Sargon's daughter, the princess."

"Really?" She put on an act that only made Arron want to burst out laughing. "I didn't know that, do you think its a coincidence?"

Carl stood back and examined Sarah for a second then he shook his head. "Nah, a princess would never hang out with people like me and Arron." Just as he the last word left his mouth heavy footsteps entered the work area where they all where with Storm Run.

They turned to see a tall middle-aged man standing will one hand holding his helmet against his side and his other hand was rested an his sheathed sword. The man had dark brown hair and the light skin of a noble man. He stood proud in royal silver knights armor with a fine red cape. His appearance was great and bold, his face however, dawned an angry and impatient scowl.

"Sir Donor," Arron addressed him bowing respectfully. "Storm Run is almost ready, all that is left is a bath then I shall saddle him for you."

Arron took Storm Run's lead and led him the bathing corner. The man's scowl did not change and the fact that Arron was late with his horse did not ease his impatience. Once Storm Run was moved he revealed Sarah that was seated on a stool on the other side of him out of Sir Donors field of view. Sir Donor's eyes fell upon the young girl that was where she should not be.

"Princess Sarah" he spat. His armor clinked as he approached her and grabbed her arm, forcing her too stand. She was barely half his height and walked awkwardly as Sir Donor pulled her to where Arron and Carl were washing Storm Run. "Blacksmith!" he cursed. Carl and Arron turned to see Sarah struggling against the royal knights firm grip. Arron could only think of on thing to say.

"Yes, Sir Donor."

"She's not supposed to be here." He held the Princess forward. Arron remained speechless, fearful of what the knight might do.

"Um" he hesitated, as Sarah cut him off. "It was my fault, I snuck out off the palace!" She grabbed on to Sir Donor's right arm to keep him from drawing his sword. He turned his fiery look upon Sarah who filched slightly. "Blacksmith" he turned back to Arron, "Saddle my horse" he commanded. Once Storm Run was saddled Sir Donor left for the castle with the Princess, reluctantly riding in his lap. The last thing Arron saw of the Princess was her mouthing the words "I'm Sorry."

**At the Royal Palace**

The Princess fallowed her father, King Sargon, around the palace halls. Her pleading echoed down the halls that where covered in pictures and artifacts from times before. "Father please, don't make me stay in the palace. It's boring and nothing ever happens." Her father continued to walk up the stairs until he came to a large wooden door. "Sarah" he yelled over her endless begging. He pointed to the door as two armored pike men opened the door.

"Sarah, go to your room and stay there until I can think of what to do with you."

"But, Father"

"No, I don't want to here it. Now got to you room."

"But"

"Now!"

She turned and reluctantly entered the room as the two guards closed the door behind her. Frustrated and upset with her father she opened the two doors leading to the balcony. The Princess stood there leaning on the railing four stores above the ground. Out in the distance she noticed a faint figure that seemed to be approaching the palace. She studied it before it finally disappeared into the clouds. Sarah then returned to her pouting. As she turned to enter her room a strong wind shook her doors and tangled her hair. Sarah whirled around to see a large scaly lizard like creature will wings. It roared as Sarah stood there stunned by the massive animal that she had only ever seen in books. Finally she spun on her heels towards the door. The doors flung open as armed guards poured in to the bedroom.

"Protect the Princess" the lead officer yelled.

It was to late. A massive scaly hand with talons grabbed the Princess and began to leave from the broken bedroom. A swordsman reached out from the balcony trying to grab the Princess's hand as a last attempt to save the doomed girl, but he was to late as the Dragon took flight. Steel bolts were shot from the place walls in hopes to stop the dragon, but he was already gone. The Princess watched helplessly as her palace, her kingdom, and her home disappeared on the horizon.

Back at the palace the gates opened as a small force left in pursuit on the dragon and the Princess.


	2. Sir Enrik & Sir Donor Death From Above

q

Sir Enrik and Sir Donor

Death From Above

The golden grass covered plains shook as horses and their riders thundered across the ground. The soldiers pushed their steeds far beyond their limits. Their target, the Princesses kidnapper was long gone, far out of sight. Yet the men continued, they loyalty followed the kings royal knights, Sir Donor and Sir Enrik, across the plains in the direction of the Dragon.

"Onward men" Sir Enrik called out over the sound of pounding hooves "we must find the Princess."

They pushed forward without a doubt in their minds, and without regret. They were willing to lay down their lives for their King, for their Princess, for their kingdom, and most importantly for their home. Though they would often pray that their loyalty and determination would not cost them their lives, more times than none, the price to pay was death in the end. This time was no exception.

A shadow fell upon the men as they rode on. I would seem like a clouds shadow, but clouds to not have wings. The shadow followed the men, keeping in pace with them perfectly. This encouraged some to look up. Today the men have regret. Their regret was that they looked up. Soaring effortlessly above them was a dragon. It differed from the Princess's kidnapper as it had larger wings, and no arms. This Dragons front feet and shoulders made up its massive wings that allowed it to remain in flight for far longer than any other creature.

It roared sending a wave of fear through the men and horses. The Dragon opened it's mouth and began to inhale. The men were helpless, as to only wait for the end. They could have tried to flee had it not been that they were on a plain with no cover, and they tired their horses hours ago. They condemned their selves the moment their steeds set foot upon the golden plains grass that afternoon.

The Dragon exhaled a massive wave of fire that dwarfed a coastal Tsimshian. Red flames engulfed everything, not even the smallest grasshopper within the grass was spared. Dragons Fire lit up the setting sky for miles. To those at a distance it seemed as though there were two suns setting that night.

Upon the next morning a soldier walked along the cobble stone streets to the castle. He walked hunched over while holding his side. His helm was chard black, and his upper body was bare and red. The only remaining armor on him was a loose shoulder pad. His pants were tattered and stained. He walked bare foot leaving a chard footprint on the path behind him. Following the man was what was once a brilliant and proud white stallion. Now it was a smokey black with a burned mane and tail. The stallion's saddle was gone and in its place was a burn the shape and size of its once fine saddle. The horses bridle was still partly in tact and the rains lay clutched in the lone soldiers hand. All sings of pride that the stallion once had seemed to have burned up in the flames as it limped down the street with the man.

People came out of their homes and shops. They removed their hats as the man and horse made their way down the street. Sadness and despair flooded the city. The Princess was gone and their only hope for her safe return was injured, burned and broken. All hope was gone and the people had nothing but despair and pity as they looked upon the survivor.

Arron too, watched as the man and horse made their way to the castle. He thought to himself and then re-entered the small shop. Within the blacksmiths shop he grabbed a sword from the wall. It was long and heavy, but his years as a blacksmiths apprentice, gave him the strength and knowledge to weld the blade. He swung it from side to side to gauge its performance. Arron wore a stern look upon his face. The sword although fine would not suit him. It was unbalanced to him. 'To light' he said to himself. As he turned to find a better balanced blade a man stood behind him.

Arron gasped "George!"

The older Blades Master stood now infront of him. The man spoke as Arron followed his every word.

"Thinking of leaving Arron." The man glanced at the blade in Arrons hand. "Oh, I see you are going after the Princess yourself, arnt you?"

Arron's gaze fell to the floor. "I must George" He met the man's eyes once more with his. "I have to save her I can't..." he trailed off and as he went to continue the Blades Master cut him off.

"I understand Arron, their was a time long ago when I was like you. Strong and determined to save the wrold. But do not be foolish and leave." Arron looked down knowing that his old mentor was right. Then George continued, as a bright smile spread across his face. "Don't leave at least not without the right equipment." Arrons face brighted as he met the man's gaze.

The Blades Master walked over to an old long forgoten chest in the back of the shop. The chest was littered with debre and hidden from all ecsept thoses that knew it was there. The old man reached into his shirt and pulled a chain from around his neck. On the worn chain was a dull key, that opened the chest. George pulled an old origanal knights armor from the chest. It bore a gold griffin in the center of the armor. The helm had red dyed horse hair that stuck up like a mohawk on top of it. The eye and face guard still moved like new. The suit its self had not a speck of rust.

Arron put on the suit and even though he stood over that of an avrage height man the armor fit as thought it was made for him. With a renewed confident smile Arron turned away from the mirror and back to George. Arron went to thank George for this armor, George waved him off.

"Do not thank me Arron, this was not my armor. Though I did make it long ago."

Arron looked down at the Griffin on his chest. " This armor is from the Dragon War." George merly nodded his head.

"Yes, that armor was worn by a brave knight, the kings best, and the hero of the kingdom, your father."

Arron turned back to the mirror. "That would explain why it fits so well."

"You indeed have followed in your fathers footsteps. You have grown into a fine young man, Arron. Your father gave up everything in the end to make sure the kingdom and most inportantly you were would be safe and now..." Arron cut him off.

He turned to George. His body coursing with cofidence and ditermination. His face stern and proud. His stance strong and bold. "And now I will safe the Princess."

The old Blades Master could only smile as it seemed as though he was seeing his long lost friend once again, through his son. "Then here you will need this" he handed him a blade with a used and worn sheath. Arron was all to happy to draw and test his fathers blade.

"Proud to the end" Arron read the ingraved words of the blade.

"Hey, you can't go in there!"

"Out of my way!" Arron yelled as he shoved the royal castle guard away.

Arron threw open the large wooden throne doors and entered the kings war room. Gurads imidiatly saw him as a thret and drew their spears at is throat. Arron made no effort to move as he staired the king in the eyes.

"My lord" he called. "I wish to help you".

"How dare you boy call to our lord." A tall thin man at the kings side aproched Arron. "First you barge in then you have the utmost indeacency to offer your help peasent!" "Guard take this filth away!" Just as the guard grabed Arron the king stood and aroched him. He seemed very interested in Arron's armor and sword.

"Wait" the king called out over the other man. "Unhand him" The guards did just as he told. "Young man" he came closer to Arron " Where did you get that armor."

"What dose it matter my king that boy" the tall thin man went to contine but the king shushed him.

"Please answer my question." The king spoke once more.

"This armor was my fathers, Great King." Arron bowed before contntinuing. "He served during the Dragon War."

"Yes, I see that." The King inspeacted his armor and sword. "So how is it that you can help me, young man."

"I wish to save the Princess, my King." Arron bowed once more.

"And what is it that you want for you heroics."

"Nothing, all that I ask is that you provide me with a horse for my journy."

The king stroked his greying beard as he looked upon the young man. "I have but one qustion for you."

"Yes, my King."

"Do you realy think that you can bring my daughter back?"

"I do not think I can, I will."

"Really?"

"I will bring her back or die trying, and I do not intend to die."

The aging king could only smile at Arron's responce. "And what may I call you young man?" The king asked as he sat back at his golden throne.

Arron drew his blade and bowed before the King. "I am Arron, my lord, a humble blacksmiths apreantice."

The King smiled once more. "Indeed you are."

Arron aproched the royal stables with King Sergon. A short thin man wearing riding gear aproched Arron and the King. "My Lord" the little man spoke and bowed "what steed will you ride today, perhaps Bold Ruler, or Sir Lionite."

"Oh,no not today" the King waved him off. "I would like you to bring my friend here two horses of his choice.

The man turned to Arron and looked him over with a disatisfied look on his face. "What would you like we have the best ridding horses in all the land all of our..." he would contune but Arron cut him off.

"I need two of the fastest horses that you have."

The man seemed displeased that Arron cut him off, but he did what he asked and brought him two fast horses. The first horse was a chestnut with a white blaze on its muzzle and white socks on its legs. Its mane was cut short and stuck straight up. The stallion was young and full of spirit. The next horse was also a stallion. It was calm, and taller than the chestnut. Its coat was a deep gloss black that shimered in the sunlight. The horse seemed to strut as it walked. It took long strides, and kept its head rounded aproched the larger black stallion.

"What is his name?"

"That is Black Rose, and the other is Cherry Blossomes."

Arron pulled him self into Black Roses's saddle and took the rains.

"You are going alone" the King asked.

"No, my King I have a close friend that will join me. An army would slow us down and give us away."

"I wish you luck" the King waved good bye to Arron as he rode out the castle gates "May the gods grant you safe return."

Arron rode down the street on Black Rose with Cherry Blossomes close behind. He rode up to a peasent house. A young man was outside and called th Arron as he aproched.

"Hey, where are you going dressed like that and I didn't know you had a horse?"

Arron looked down upon his friend. "Carl, I need you to come with me."

"Where?"

"To get the Princess."

Carl froze for a moment "Your going after the Princess!"

Arron did not react to Carl's shouting and kept his stern face and back straight. "Yes."

"Thats sueicide Arron!"

"Are you coming or not."

Carl paused. "Let me get my things, I can't let you have all the fun."

Arron smiled as carl went to get his sword and some cloths.

They rode out of the town at a slow, but stady pace. Carl held a map and was directing them in the direction that the Dragon had flown.


	3. Sheek on Open Plains

Sheek On Open Plains

It was calm, to calm. Clouds passes by slowly, the grass swayed in the morning breeze, yet something was out of place. Arron and Carl had entered the Golden Plains about 7 hours ago, and something about this time seemed ominous. They moved at a steady walking pace and Arron kept a look out as they moved on.

'No birds, no deer, not a signal animal around' Arron thought to himself.

He was pulled out of his deep thought when Black Rose stopped and began to bob its head and grunt. Carl looked up from his map. What lay before them was a large chard patch of land. Not an signal blade of grass for at least a mile. A shining object caught Arron's attention, and he dismounted for a better look. Once he stood before the object he immediately picked it up and wiped the ash from it.

"What is it?" Carl called from his mount.

"Is armor" Arron examined the piece thoroughly then looked at the burned ground around him. I was littered with chard armor, shields, and swords. The Arron saw what made him shake in his suit. Laying next to a burned carcass was a helmet, but not just any helm this one was a royal knights helm. Arron looked around once more finally taking notice to the horse and man carcasses. He instantly dropped the piece in his hand and mounted Black Rose.

"Whats the rush?" Carl chuckled to himself as he got a glance at Arron's worried expression.

"We need to go, now!" Arron pulled at Black Rose's rains urging him forward.

"Why, whats going on?" Carl asked one more, but a distant roar gave him his answer.

A shape appeared in the distant sky. It came from above the clouds and was moving quickly in their direction. Carl's eyes widened as he dug his heels into Cherry Blossomes's side. Both stallions kicked up ash as the lunged froward at full gallop. The shadowy figure came closer and revealed it's self to be a dragon. It continued to roar and close the distance between them. Black Rose and Cherry Blossomes although fast they began to slow as they charged across the gold plains. Their full gallop start has begun to take its toll.

"There!" Arron called to Carl as the plains came to an end and the forest came into view. "Lets hide from him in the forest!"

They entered the thicket as the dragon released a wave of red fire. The fir trees all at once burst into flames.

"Keep up!" Arron yelled as he glanced back at Carl. "We have to keep moving or we'll burn alive!"

Carl quickened his pace by once again digging his heels into his mount. The chestnut lunged forward, but again began to tire. The flames spread even further as the dragon's rage increased. Now overwhelmed with fear Arron heeled his horse once more, but was caught off guard when Black Rose stopped in mid stride and reared up. A burning branch fell in their path. Arron scanned the sounding burning trees to find another way. An opening lay to his right and he and Carl surged through it only to find that the ground stopped there and they instantly plummeted straight down, but luck was on their side as they fell into a deep spring that softened their fall. Arron emerged from the scolding water pulling Black Rose off then he proceed to pull off his now heated armor.

Carl emerged second with Cherry Blossomes. "Lucky that we landed in this spring, right Arron." He turned to Arron to see him hopping around while pulling the remainder of his armor off.

"Lucky, yeah if you mean falling in to a scolding hot spring with steel armor on is lucky than I don't want any of it anymore!" Arron yelled out in frustration.

The two friends could only laugh about the fall. They then turned to see the forest above them burn.

"We should be safe down here." Arron turned to unsaddle the horses.

"Here!" Carl panicked "The forest is burning and a crazy dragon is after us and you want to make camp here!"

"Carl calm down. The dragon is to big to fit through the trees and the fire is not burning the trees down here so we're safe."

"Well I still think we should move on."

"We wouldn't get very far, Carl." Arron continued to set up camp. While Carl questioned his judgment.

"Why wouldn't we get far?"

Now feeling very annoyed Arron turned to his cowering friend. He sighed "Carl, look at the horses" He pointed at them. "Do they look like they could keep moving even after running at full gallop across the plains and then dodging trees in a burning forest. Well, do they?"

Carl lowered his head. The horses were soaked in hot spring water and sweat, they we panting and foaming at the mouth. Black Rose had now just begun to lay down. The horses were exhausted and any more running would mean their death.

"No, Arron I'm sorry." Carl went over to his mount to remove his things.

Once settled down in camp the two did not bother making a camp fire. They just lay down and watched the smoke from the fire rise and cover the sky in an endless black smog.

* * *

><p>Further away from Arron and Carl a girl and a young man within the mountain witnessed two dragons fly through the valley.<p>

"Come Zara" the young man called to the girl.

Both off them then proceed in the direction of the dragons. The two galloped on horse back at full speed until they came to the cliff-side. The girl pulled a cloth that was covering her face to reveal a large burn. She then looked up the mountainside.

"We'll have to find another way up, brother."

Her brother kept his gaze on the mountainside examining it for paths before finally pulling his eyes away.

"Alright lets go around, but we must hurry."

* * *

><p>Within the mountains a small dragon landed on an overhang. It then entered a cave and hid from sight as a larger dragon flew past. The other dragon was not only larger, but it had a more fearsome display of horns and spines as well. Unlike the other plains dragon these both of these two had all four feet and not just two. The larger dragon landed on a cliff near by unaware that the he had past the other dragon. He looked around and let out a loud and furious roar that shook the ground. The dragon stomped around.<p>

"Come out little dragon and I'll make this quick and painless!" he roared.

Close by Arron and Carl watched from behind a rock as the large dragon stomped around.

"I didn't know that dragons could talk." Carl stated.

"Nether did I, guess it's something they forgot to mention in the books."

"Is that the dragon that took the Princess?" Carl asked.

"No, from what I was told the Princess's kidnapper was bigger."

"Bigger?" Carl gulped.

"Yeah, and it had different features."

The two watched the dragon closely.

"It appears to be looking for something." Arron said while watching the dragon smash rocks.

"Stay here Carl." Arron rose clutching his sword.

"Where are you going!" Carl whispered loudly.

Arron just looked back at Carl with a smile "To negotiate with the dragon."

Carl watched in horror as his best friend approached a large dragon.

Arron stopped in front of the dragon. It was to busy smashing rocks so he called to it to gain its attention.

"Dragon" Arron called while puffing out his chest.

The dragon stopped smashing rocks then looked around to find where the voice had come from. He then turned to face his would-be opponent. The dragon cocked his head to one side then snorted.

"And whom might you be?" the dragon mocked.

"I am Arron, who are you?"

"I am Ferdox the mighty battle dragon, slayer of kings." He roared

Arron looked at Ferdox's build and features carefully looking for weak spots. Ferdox stood tall, at least 3 and a half story's high. He had twin horns on both sides of his head. The horns where under his ear holes and behind his confidant sharp smile. They rounded forward along his jaw. Ferdox was built for battle, obviously, his shoulders and chest were thick, his musles bulged all over his body. The only weak spot was a flap of skin at his throt where his head and neak met. The flap was large and flaby, and the scales there apeared to be soft. The problem was getting to his neak. If Arron had a bow he may have been able to hit that spot, but dragons like horses kept their heads forword and down slitly, so unless Ferdox kept his head up or to the side it would be nearly impossible to aim.

'Darn' Arron thought, 'Ferdox is going to be difficult.'

Arron was brought from his thoughts when Ferdox roared again. He looked up to see his smiling.

"So prey, what do you want?"

"I'm looking for someone, perhaps you can help."

"Perhaps."

"I'm looking for a girl about my age she was- Arron continued but was cut off by Ferdox.

"Taken from Simor by a dragon." His smile grew.

"Yes" Arron knew what was next. He could see Ferdox's tail sway from side to side. And the dragon's smile continued to grow.

Arron stood his ground he and Ferdox starred each other down for what seemed like forever. Sweat dripped from Arron's chin. Ferdox sent chills down his back and made him sweat out off sheer fright, but he stood strong determined not to let the dragon know just how afraid he was. Then just as Arron thought Ferdox lunged at him. Arron rolled away and drew his blade.

Ferdox mocked him "Is that the best you've got?"

Arron said nothing and prepared for his next attack. Ferdox frowned.

"You not a very happy meal. Here I am trying to have some fun and you just stand their like a dead man. Although I can't say I blame you." Ferdox laughed and the smile returned to his face.

He lunged again, but this time he expected Arron to roll away and grabbed him before he could stand. Ferdox shook Arron and the let go sending him into an rock face. Arron fell in pain as Ferdox laughed. Arron clutched his hand but unfortunately his sword had fallen away. He looked around for it as Ferdox approached. There far to Ferdox's left was his sword. Arron tried to stand, to get his sword, but it was to much and he fell over. He was thrown to hard, and his whole body ached in pain. He made another attempt to reacg his sword but failed. Ferdox approached and lay his massive paw on Arron's back. Arron cried in pain as Ferdox put his weight on that paw and began to squeeze the life out off him. Ferdox only stopped when he heard yelling to his left. He turned to see Carl with Arron's sword running at him.

Ferdox swiped at him with his paw only to have Carl evade him. Arron watched from afar as Carl ran hat the massive dragon. But has Carl got closer to Ferdox he hesitated, unaware of his next move. He had reacted without a plan and not it was going to cost him. Ferdox lunged at Carl and before her could move Ferdox grabbed him at his waist in his mouth. Frightened Carl had managed to hold on to Arron's sword. Next Carl did the only thing his desperate mind could and he thrust Arron's Blade into the dragon's bright yellow eye.

Still in pain Arron's world began to darken. The last thing he heard before he past put was Ferdox's wounded roar.

Unfortunately for Carl upon stabbing Ferdox's eye he was crushed in his mouth. Now blind in one eye Ferdox panicked and stumbled. He fell and shoved the blade deep into his eye and into his brain. Death came quick for Ferdox, but Carl was left to suffer in the dragons jaws. Bleeding and loosing his vision Carl saw two figures approach him. One of them sat down and held his head. A soft voice whispered to him. "Sleep now." The voice soothed him as he closed his eyes, and the world around him disappeared.


End file.
